1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to a spinning reel comprising a reel body, a spool shaft supported by the reel body to be movable in a fore and aft direction, a cam shaft interlocked with rotation of a handle shaft rotatably supported by the reel body, a slider extending between the spool shaft and the cam shaft and including a guide member engaging traverse grooves defined in the cam shaft, and a guide portion defined in the reel body for guiding the slider in moving direction of the spool shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known example of spinning reels of the above-noted type including the slider extending between the spool shaft and the cam shaft and having the guide member engaging the traverse grooves defined in the cam shaft is designed to convert rotational drive transmitted from the handle shaft to the cam shaft into axial drive with respect to the cam shaft through the guide member thereby to reciprocate the spool shaft through the slider. The slider is fixed at one end thereof to the spool shaft and defines a perforation in the other end thereof through which the cam shaft extends. The guide member engages the traverse grooves defined in an outer periphery of the cam shaft whereby rotation of the cam shaft allows the spool shaft to be axially moved with respect to the cam shaft through the slider.
However, it is difficult to assemble the spool shaft and the cam shaft parallel to each other, which causes the following problem in the conventional structure. That is, if the cam shaft is obliquely supported relative to the spool shaft due to an assembling error, the cam shaft is in forced contact with the perforation defined in the slider, which hinders axial movement of the slider with respect to the cam shaft.
In order to solve this problem, a space is provided between an inner periphery of the perforation of the slider and the outer periphery of the cam shaft conventionally to absorb the error in the parallel relationship between the spool shaft and the cam shaft. However, even with this structure, variations in the engaging depth between the traverse grooves and the guide member cause intense clattering and sluggish movement of the slider and thus the spool shaft. The uneven engaging depth also results in wear occurring in different positions of the guide member, which affects the durability of the guide member.